


Homecoming: The Reckoning

by WintercrestPod



Category: Wintercrest Podcast
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Monsterhearts - Freeform, Podcast, RPG, Tableop, Wintercrest Podcast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintercrestPod/pseuds/WintercrestPod
Summary: Story takes place between season 1 and 2 of Wintercrest. Lex is feeling all alone after Alexaander has saved Maygyn from her wrath. She sits back and thinks of Russia and her place in the bloodline. Written by Nika Howard.





	Homecoming: The Reckoning

The walls of the bathroom faded away as her head jerked back, abruptly hitting against the brick of wall in the alleyway. Snow fell around her and softly landed on her bare shoulder, melting nearly as soon as it touched her skin. She looked forward, quickly inhaling in fear the air smelling of stale vodka, as her eyes made contact with him. In that instant she felt the swiftness of the blade as the cold metal pierced into her warm body over and over. Slowly she slumped to the ground and felt the intense need to sleep, her heart raced knowing if her eyes closed and she drifted off to that eternal slumber, she wouldn’t awaken. Lex’s eyes flashed open as she sharply gasped, the alleyway of Russia had transformed back to the school bathroom. Instead of her attacker’s body laying in front of her as it had all those years ago, the room was bare save a glimpse of Alexander’s back through the slit of the closing door as he muttered to himself “Goddamnit Lex….”. She was full of pain and fear and in that moment felt human again.

Alexander had never shied away from punishment before, hell she had fucked up numerous times and yet, this time everything felt different. His reaction to the darkness that had enveloped her wasn’t protective of her or done to teach a lesson as his reprimands had been in the past. In this bathroom tonight, he valued a human life over her; he made her feel as a feral animal that needed to be put down. When he had first turned Lex, as she lay dying in that alley, he became her protector, her maker, her lover. As she awakened to that new self, she knew never again would she feel the pain and fear that had consumed her; never again would she be weak and fall prey to someone who wanted to harm her. Yet here she was, crumbled in a ball on the floor, reeling from everything that had just happened, hurt by the one person she trusted most. Ever since Alexander came to Wintercrest, something had changed. Even with everything that happened that night in Paris, his actions since being here seemed so much more calculated and hurtful. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, holding her head as she stared blankly down at the floor. If he hadn’t stopped her, who knows what would have happened. She could rationalise his actions, but it didn’t make the sting in her chest hurt any less. After a few minutes passed the sadness started evolving into a rage. Who was Alexander to try and control her? Had he not made her to be an equal? How could he treat her this way; he wasn’t any better than him. Why was she sitting here pouting like a child when she could have the whole school under her thumb with just a glance? She knew that Alexander’s bloodline was powerful. Her bloodline was powerful. It was time to stop playing with her toys and prove to him that she wasn’t something he could control as he pleased. She needed a plan, something to get his attention, something to make him see her for what she was. Prove to him that she was the only one worthy of him and him of her, and that together they would be an unstoppable force. Lex resolved that she was going to do anything necessary to ascend with her power or die trying.

Lex picked herself up off the floor and brushed out her dress. As she walked towards the door she paused, took a deep breath, and shook out her hair. Her raven hair swayed with each shake, the darkness faded out, revealing beautiful strawberry blonde that bounced and shone as if illuminated by the sun. Throwing open the door, the music from the gym poured into the room; “That should show him for now” Lex said as a sly smile crept across not her face, but that of Amelie.


End file.
